Adios
by Nietzs Neuchatel
Summary: Ultimamente soñaba con una luz todos los días. Aquella que había comenzado por ser una pequeña motita de luz había crecido en la oscuridad de aquel sueño todos los días. Y por alguna razón, sabía que pronto moriría.
- **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Un adiós premeditado.**

Últimamente soñaba con una luz todos los días. Aquella que había comenzado por ser una pequeña motita de luz había crecido en la oscuridad de aquel sueño todos los días. Y por alguna razón, sabía que pronto moriría.

Curiosamente no se sentía particularmente triste. Más bien se sentía resignado, como si supiera que era algo que no se podría cambiar, porque la muerte por más que se intentara, no se podía evitar.

Había vivido poco, lo admitía, pero había hecho muchas cosas de las cuales nunca se arrepentiría. Comer helado junto a sus amigos, jugar volley, viajar y vivir pequeñas aventuras en las ciudades que había podido visitar junto a su equipo.

 **"Karasuno"**

Aquel nombre le hizo sonreír y preguntarse cómo se tomarían si les dijese de su pronta muerte, no quería verlos tristes, no quería que llorasen o lo tachasen de idiota por algo que sentía, con la muerte no se jugaba después de todo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber asistido a aquel instituto, en el, había encontrado a las mejores personas que podría haber conocido, se habían metido tanto en su vida que eran lo más importante que tenía, junto a ellos había probado tanto la victoria como la derrota.

 **"Junto a ellos había conocido la felicidad"**

Se dispuso a seguir con su rutina, quería despedirse de sus amigos de forma indirecta, decirles todo lo que se guardaba para él en los momentos en los cuales no sabía que decir. Simplemente quería que lo recordaran siendo una persona feliz y el mejor libero que habían conocido.

 **"Simplemente les quería agradecer por todo"**

Durante las clases, su mejor amigo, Tanaka le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, que lo había notado un poco apagado. Simplemente le había sonreído y dado una palmada en su espalda con fuerza, admitiendo que tenía algo que decirles a todos después de que finalizara el entrenamiento y caminaran a la tienda de Ukai como siempre.

La mañana había pasando volando, al igual que el entrenamiento de ese día, rio internamente al recordar como Suga se había cansado de preguntarle qué le sucedía, al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta, sin embargo aún no era el momento, aun no quería despedirse de ellos.

 **"Quería que su despedida fuera especial"**

Entre bromas, gritos y regaños habían comprado bollos y helado para todos luego de salir del entrenamiento. La noche estaba estrellada, hermosa, había susurrado mientras se detenía con su helado a medio comer. Su corazón se contrajo y le picaron los ojos por un momento. No entendía el porqué, pero ver las espaldas de sus amigos y saber que se tenía que despedir de ellos, le hacía sentir triste, no quería irse…

 **"No quería dejar de cuidar sus espaldas en la cancha"**

-¿Noya-san? ¿Sucede algo?- la pregunta del pequeño sol de Karasuno le descoloco por completo. Todos se habían detenido y ahora le miraban confundidos, la picazón en sus ojos se intensifico y se le cayó el helado de su mano.

No quería despedirse de ellos, no quería que llorasen, él debía protegerlos, era la "Deidad Guardiana de Karasuno" su trabajo era cuidarlos. Lagrimas comenzaron a rondar sus mejillas y los sollozos fueron imposibles de callar.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no en otro momento? Si él se iba… ¿Quién cuidaría sus espaldas? ¿Quién estaría con ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Tendría que dejarlos… y no quería…

 **"No quería morir"**

Suga le había abrazado dando palabras de consuelo que desaparecían entre la desesperación de Hinata y Tanaka, los nerviosos de Asahi, Yamaguchi y Kageyama. Tsukishima y Daichi observaban en silencio al pequeño que se deshacía en lágrimas entre los brazos del setter. Ennoshita solo se mordía los labios ante los sollozos de alguien tan energético como el pequeño libero.

-¿Mañana… Mañana, podemos ir a la playa?- susurro entre sollozos, sabía que quizás le denegaran la petición pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Pero tendríamos que viajar, además de que mañana tenemos clases.- había exclamado Suga separándose un poco del cuerpo ajeno.

Giro a ver a Daichi, rogándole con los ojos que le dijera que sí, y que nunca pediría nada más, aquello le hizo bajar la cabeza, nunca podría volver a pedir algo.

-Iremos, mañana a primera hora viajaremos a la playa… ¿Bien?- el ceño fruncido y la voz profunda que había utilizado no dio paso a replicas, el capitán había hablado.- Quiero que todos asistan.-

Aquello había iluminado el rostro de Yuu y con una fuerte "Gracias" se había separado del mayor y comenzado a caminar a su hogar, dejando a los chicos aún más confundidos que antes y con una sensación amarga en sus corazones.

Al día siguiente de haber ido a la playa, Nishinoya Yuu murió. No trataba de salvar a alguien, tampoco fue su culpa. Un automóvil había perdido el control y momentos después, el pequeño libero había fallecido.

-Así que a eso se refería el muy idiota.- murmuro luego de haber recibido la noticia, Ennoshita no quería llorar, quería parecer fuerte, pero no podía serlo luego de que el vicedirector junto a un Tanaka enfurecido habían aparecido a dar la noticia.

Aquella tarde…

Hinata no grito ni saltó como usualmente lo hacía, una parte de su luz se había apagado, se mantuvo llorando en silencio hasta que no pudiese más.

Kageyama descargo toda la frustración que sentía practicando saques hasta que su mano doliese.

Suga intentaba consolar a Asahi que lloraba a mares, sin poder creerse la noticia.

Tsukishima solo bajo su cabeza, el pequeño libero era una molestia andante, entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto?

Yamaguchi se había acercado a Hinata mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, al igual que él, llorando en silencio.

Yachi se deshacía en sollozos, y al igual que Yamaguchi a Hinata, Shimizu la consolaba. La manager tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas.

Y Tanaka, Tanaka estaba furioso consigo mismo. Lágrimas y gritos salían de su garganta. Quería que todo esto fuera un sueño, una pesadilla.

-Ese idiota… - Daichi tampoco lloro, aunque la tristeza se mantenía en él, era el capitán y como buen capitán debía ser el pilar de un equipo fuerte.- ¡Escuchen! ¡Le hicimos una promesa a Noya! ¡Y no la podemos romper!- gritó sin flaquear, mientras sonreía al recordar las palabras del enano.

 **"Hagamos una promesa chicos. Pongamos primero nuestra propia felicidad, sin reprimirnos. Y volemos a toda velocidad sin detenernos. Yo los cuidare siempre, y nunca se rindan, después de todo soy la Deidad guardiana de Karasuno"**


End file.
